Kate Higgins
Catherine Davis "Kate" Higgins (born August 16, 1969 in Charlottesville, Virginia) is an American jazz pianist, singer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: C.C. in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Frankie Stein in Monster High, Sakura Haruno in Naruto, Saber in Fate/stay night and Talho Yuki in Eureka Seven. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Animalia (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014-2017) - Additional Voices *Bunnicula (2017-2018) - Becky, Receptionist (ep57) *Disney Pickle and Peanut (2017) - Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2013) - Princess Aurora (ep22), Woodsman's Wife (ep22) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2017) - Belle Starr *Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015) - Judge#2 (ep1), Loudmouth Lemon (ep5), Nutty Nuts (ep5), Policewoman (ep12), Rainbow Rasberry (ep5), Yi-Haw *Jackie Chan Adventures (2001) - Simone (ep33) *Regular Show (2016) - Computer (ep222), Fi (ep223), Kai (ep223), Mary Stone (ep222), Natalie Williams (ep222) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011-2013) - Mayor Janet Nettles, Clio (ep32), Farmer's Wife (ep43), Mayan Priestess (ep49), Moder Bjorklund (ep33), Nurse (ep44), Principal Quinlan (ep14), Tomina Kasanski (ep49) *The Legend of Korra (2012-2014) - Toph Beifong, Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (2016-2018) - Maylyn, Additional Voices *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Scarlet Witch/'Wanda Maximoff', Pixie/Megan Gwynn, Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *el Chavo (????) - Gordon, Mrs. Worthmore, Phoebe *Gormiti (2010) - Jessica Herleins (eps27-65), Mrs. Tripp (eps34-35), News Reporter (ep34) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs (2016) - Kate, Stinky *Alpha and Omega: Family Vacation (2015) - Kate, Stinky, Lilly *Alpha and Omega: Journey to Bear Kingdom (2017) - Kate, Stinky *Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze (2016) - Kate, Stinky *Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave (2014) - Kate, Stinky, Lilly *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) - Kate, Lilly, Stinky *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) - Kate, Stinky *Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple (2009) - Goldilocks, Lucy *Lego Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash (2017) - Brenda *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014) - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Ghouls Rule (2012) - Frankie Stein, Lilith Van Helscream *Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016) - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Haunted (2015) - Frankie Stein *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Cathy, Mel Gale *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (2017) - Mrs. Bucket *Tyler Perry's Madea's Tough Love (2015) - Yoshi 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Delhi Safari (2012) - Additional Voices *Gnomes & Trolls: The Secret Chamber (2010) - Fawn 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Monster High: Friday Night Frights (2013) - Frankie Stein 'Movies' *Barbie: A Fairy Secret (2011) - Taylor *Disney Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) - Princess Aurora *Norm of the North (2016) - Elizabeth 'Movies - Dubbing' *Back to the Sea (2012) - Little Fish *Big Fish & Begonia (2018) - Red Horn Kid, Tingmu's Granny 'TV Mini-Series' *Big Rig Buddies (2010) - Felix 'TV Specials' *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse: Sisters' Fun Day (2015) - Barbie Roberts *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse: The Amaze Chase (2014) - Barbie Roberts, Clerk *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Blaze of Glory (2014) - Additional Voices *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Race to the Top of the World (2015) - Additional Voices *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (2015) - Briar Beauty *Ever After High: Thronecoming (2014) - Briar Beauty, Baba Yaga *Everstar (2015) - Prem *Monster High: Escape From Skull Shores (2012) - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Fright On! (2011) - Frankie Stein *Monster High: New Ghoul @ School (2010) - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Scaris: City of Frights (2013) - Frankie Stein, Airport Announcer, Catrine DeMew *Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? (2012) - Frankie Stein *Polly Pocket: Friends Finish First (2011) - Lila, Becky Brisbane 'Web Animation' *Barbie: Fashionistas (2010) - Sporty *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (2012-2015) - Barbie Roberts, Blarbie (ep52) *Enchantimals: Tales From Everwilde (2018) - Felicity Fox, Jayla *Ever After High (2013-2016) - Briar Beauty, Baba Yaga, Magic Mirror (ep6), Magical P.A. (ep5), Snow Queen (ep67) *Ever After High: Dragon Games (2016) - Briar Beauty *Ever After High: Epic Winter (2016) - Briar Beauty, Baba Yaga, Snow Queen *Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (2015) - Briar Beauty *Monster High (2010-2015) - Frankie Stein, Crescenda von Hammerstone (ep68), Grandmummy, Scary Murphy, Additional Voices *Monster High (2011) - Frankie Stein *Polly Pocket (2011-2015) - Lila *Re\Visioned: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2007) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - The Imperator, Additional Voices *Bleach (2011-2014) - Karin Kurosaki, Female Customer B (ep258), Haru (ep316), Kiyone Kotetsu (ep185), Lilynette Gingerbuck, Nanao Ise, Retsu Unohana, Schoolgirl A (ep227), Servant B (ep186), Woman (ep260), Xcution Phone Operator (ep345) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2006-2007) - Denbo *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2019) - Head Embroiderer (ep18), Inauguration Ceremony Staff (ep18), Old Woman with Packages (ep17), Sakura Uchiha *Brigadoon (2003) - Sumire Hanazono *Burn-Up Scramble (2005) - Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - C.C. *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - C.C., Carine le Britannia *Destiny of the Shrine Maiden (2006) - Otoha Kisaragi *Digimon: Data Squad (2007-2008) - Miki Kurosaki, Manami Hayase (ep9), Takashi (ep2) *Disney Stitch! (2010-2013) - Angel, Beniko (ep5), Boy Student#2 (ep27), Computer Voice (ep38), Jessica, Junior (ep26), Kid A (ep8), Little Girl (ep47), Michiko, Midori (ep16), PA Voice (ep49) *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Linck, Talho Yuki, Schoolgirl C, Young Renton Thurston *Eyeshield 21 (2007) - Mamori Anezaki *Fate/stay night (2006-2007) - Saber *Gad Guard (2004) - Mimi (ep10) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Children (ep11), Girl *Glitter Force (2015-2016) - Chloe/'Glitter Breeze', Daughter (ep14) *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Jealous Singer (ep4), Marie Angelica (ep5), Student (ep7), Tiffany (ep11) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002-2003) - Akane Fujita (ep20), Announcer (ep24), Burger Shop Employee (ep29), Chikako Shirai (ep16), Female Student (ep24), Female Student A (ep25), Kumiko Fukada (ep40), Kyoko Sasaki (ep28), Mayuko Asano (eps37-41), Megumi Hoshino (ep28), Miyako Fujiyoshi (ep29), Reporter (ep16), Sagara, Yoko Sato, Yoshiko Uchiyamada (ep24) *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Ai (ep4), Aide (ep8) *Gun X Sword (2006) - Vivian (ep10) *Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite (2005) - Yashima Sanae *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Amy's Mother (ep4), Jessica *Initial D: First Stage (2004-2005) - Simone *Kekkaishi (2010) - Konta (ep18), Ms. Aoki *Last Exile (2004) - Additional Voices *Lucky☆Star (2008-2009) - Nanako Kuroi *Lunar Legend Tsukihime (2004-2005) - Hisui *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Meiko Akizuki, Arimi's Friend (ep12), College Girl (ep9), Girl (ep36), Girl (ep57), Mari, Mio Hagiwara (ep3), Saki (ep66), Schoolgirl (ep12) *Mars Daybreak (2005-2006) - Ester Ein Astrada *Naruto (2005-2008) - Sakura Haruno, Ageha (ep11), Udon Ise, Young Sumaru (ep182) *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2019) - Sakura Haruno, Child (ep238), Gasuka (ep465), Kanna's Mother (ep467), Ksya, Mebuki Haruno, Medic Ninja (ep451), Naruto's Sexy Jutsu (ep229), Sand Village Boy (ep7), Sota's Mother (ep234), Suiren, Udon Ise, Young Sasori *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Megumi Noda/'Nodame' *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Meeya Laujin *Planetes (2005-2006) - Edelgard Rivera, Arvind's Son (ep18), Takumi's Wife (ep13) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2017) - Sailor Mercury/'Ami Mizuno', Bus Girl B (ep7), Fortune Girl (ep15), Garoben (ep2), Mii's Mother (ep3) *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Sailor Mercury/'Ami Mizuno' *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Sailor Mercury/'Ami Mizuno', Boy (ep5) *Saiyuki Reload (2005) - Additional Voices *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Zefiris, Barkeeper (ep16), Woman#1 (ep1) *Skip Beat! (2017) - Haruki Asami (Announced) *Stellvia (2004-2005) - Akira Kayama *Tenjho Tenge (2005-2006) - Emi Isuzu *Tenkai Knights (2013-2014) - Mrs. Jones, Wakamei Dalton *Terra Formars (2017) - Gina S. Asimov (ep5; Announced), Rosa Zypries (Announced) *The Twelve Kingdoms (2004) - Shoukei *Twin Star Exorcists (2018) - Subaru Mitejima, Kid Kegare (ep8), Shop Lady (ep4), Yuna Ataigawa (ep9), Yuna Kegure (ep9) *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Alchemist B (ep26) *Wolverine (2011) - Yukio, Seamstress (ep8) *Zatch Bell! (2005-2008) - Megumi Oumi, Laila, Nurse (ep42) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Modest Heroes (2019) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Disney Stitch! A Perfect Memory (2016) - Tila-3000 *Marmalade Boy Movie (2005) - Gastman Omega, Meiko Akizuki 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Retsu Unohana *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Karin Kurosaki, Ghost Boy *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Karin Kurosaki *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Karin Kurosaki, Nanao Ise, Retsu Unohana, Ying *Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2017) - Sakura Uchiha *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re:surrection (2019) - C.C. *Digimon Adventure tri.: Coexistence (2018) - Meicoomon, Angewomon, Boy, Gatomon, Nyaromon, Raguelmon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession (2017) - Gatomon, Angewomon, Meicoomon, Meicrackmon Vicious Mode, Nyaromon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Gatomon, Meicoomon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Future (2018) - Angewomon, Birdramon, Gatomon, Magnadramon, Meicoomon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Loss (2018) - Meicoomon, Gatomon, Meicrackmon Vicious Mode, Nyaromon, Salamon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Gatomon, Meicoomon, Restaurant Owner *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Talho Yuki, Linck *Eureka Seven: Hi-Evolution 1 (2018) - Hospital Woman, Talho Yuki *Iron Man: Rise of Technovore (2013) - Pepper Potts *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Homura *Karas: The Revelation (2007) - Homura *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Sakura Haruno, Girl *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Sakura Haruno, Child *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Sakura Haruno, Mebuki Haruno *Sailor Moon R: The Movie (2017) - Sailor Mercury/'Ami Mizuno' *Tekkonkinkreet (2007) - Kimura's Wife *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Sakura Haruno 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Jack (2005) - Tsukiko (ep10) *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! (2014) - Sakura Haruno, Udon Ise *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - C.C. (ep3) *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Yumi *Here Is Green Wood (2004) - Miya Igarashi, Yuko (ep3) *I'll/CKBC (2004) - Sumire Yoshikawa *Initial D: Extra Stage (2005) - Simone *Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! (2008) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! (2007) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto, the Genie, and the Three Wishes, Believe It! (2013) - Sakura Haruno *The Day Naruto Became Hokage (2017) - Sakura Uchiha *Yukikaze (2004) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama - Dubbing' *Code Geass (2008) - C.C. 'Motion Comics' *Batgirl: Year One (2009) - Batgirl/'Barbara Gordon' 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Princess: Tiara Time Read-Along Storybook and CD (2013) - Princess Aurora Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Skyhigh (2005) - Maya Ito *Wushu (2010) - Fong Fong, Boy Student B 'Movies' *Aftermath (2017) - Additional Voices *Bad Times at the El Royale (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Blood Father (2016) - Additional Voices *Crazy Heart (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) - Additional Voices *Iron Sky (2012) - ADR Walla Group *It (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Burning Plain (2008) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Last House on the Left (2009) - ADR Loop Group *The Last Stand (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Next Three Days (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Year of Getting to Know Us (2008) - Additional Voices *Truth (2015) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Movies' *Sea Oak (2017) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Lissa, Serra 'Video Games' *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - MAYHEM Crewmember *Barbie: Dreamhouse Party (2013) - Barbara "Barbie" Millicent Roberts *Barbie: Groom and Glam Pups (2010) - Barbie *Broken Age (2014) - Anastasia, Bottled Water Maiden, Red Yarn Pal *Clive Barker's Jericho (2007) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010) - Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! (2005) - Rural Female *Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed (2008) - Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon (2008) - Additional Voices *Devil May Cry 5 (2019) - Lady *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Joy *Disney Planes (2013) - Additional Voices *Evolve (2015) - Additional Voices *Ghostbusters (2016) - Additional Voices *Gormiti: The Lords of Nature! (2010) - Jessica, News Anchor C *Halo 4 (2012) - Doctor Owen, Additional Voices *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Princess Aurora *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *MadWorld (2009) - Naomi, RinRin *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Jocasta, Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Female Announcer *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Frankie Stein *Monster High: New Ghoul in School (2015) - Frankie Stein *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Sakura Haruno, Additional Voices *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes (2007) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Sakura Haruno *Nickelodeon SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis (2007) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Silent Hill: Shattered Memories (2009) - Michelle Valdez *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Citizens *WildStar (2014) - Exiled Female, Myala Everstar *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *XCOM 2 (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Asta, Natsume *Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica (2009) - Cloche Leythal Pastalia *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel (2011) - Akane *Armored Core 4 (2007) - Meno Lou, P. Dam *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Saya/Imperator, Torakaka *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Operator, Saya/Imperator, Torakaka *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Saya *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Calic-Kaka *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Retsu Unohana *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Lilynette Gingerbuck *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Retsu Uonhana, Shiyo *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars (2014) - Fuuko *Cross Edge (2009) - Marie *Culdcept Saga (2008) - Additional Voices *Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online (2017) - IF *Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011) - Tina Armstrong *Dead or Alive: Paradise (2010) - Tina Armstrong *Dead or Alive: Xtreme 2 (2006) - Tina Armstrong *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Tina Armstrong *Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate (2013) - Momiji *Digimon World: Data Squad (2007) - Manami Nitta, Miki, Runaway D *Digimon World: Next Order (2017) - Mirei Mikagura *Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten (2011) - Fuka Kazamatsuri *Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness (2013) - Lanzarote *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Madeleine, Additional Voices *Dragonball: Evolution (2009) - Bulma *Drakengard 3 (2014) - Two *Elsword (2016) - Edel *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Mother, Nautilus Inhabitant, Reporter *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Casino Guide, Girl, NORA Member, Pat, Researcher, Resident *Final Fantasy XIV (2010) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Lissa *Fire Emblem: Warriors (2017) - Lissa *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2010) - Crane Girl, Worn Out Collar *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Alisa Ilinichina Amiella *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Alisa Ilinichina Amiella, Old Woman, Young Julius Visconti *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Alisa Ilinichina Amiella *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - IF *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - IF *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - IF *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - IF *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - IF *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - IF *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Savanah *Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven (2015) - Elfriede *Lunar: Silver Star Harmony (2010) - Lemia Ausa, Royce *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Rue *Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis (2008) - Jessica Philomele *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) - Miles "Tails" Prower *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Sochi 2014 (2013) - Miles "Tails" Prower *Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) - Wave the Swallow *Naruto: Clash of Ninja (2006) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto: Ninja Council (2006) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Ayame, Sakura Haruno *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Passerby, Sakura Haruno *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Sakura Haruno, Udon Ise *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2007) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Sakura Haruno, Mei Terumi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Sakura Haruno, Tool Shop Staff *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (2018) - Sakura Haruno *Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012) - Momiji, Operator *Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 (2009) - Momiji, Yoba *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies (2013) - Juniper Woods, Narration *Prinny 2: Dawn of Operation Panties, Dood! (2010) - Kurosugi *Project Sylpheed (2007) - Natalie Kong *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Deborah Harper *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Additional Voices *Return to PopoloCrois: A Story of Seasons Fairytale (2016) - Additional Voices *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love (2010) - Subaru Kujo *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Receptionist, Rei, Shopkeep D *Silent Hill 2 (2012) - Laura, Amy Baldwin *Sonic: Colors (2010) - Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic: Free Riders (2010) - Miles "Tails" Prower, Wave the Swallow *Sonic: Generations (2011) - Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic: Lost World (2013) - Miles "Tails" Prower *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Natsu, Tira *Soulcalibur VI (2018) - Tira *Spectrobes: Origins (2009) - Salia *Suikoden IV (2005) - Agnes *Suikoden V (2006) - Miakis *Super Mario Odyssey (2017) - Pauline *Super Swing Golf: Season 2 (2007) - Additional Voices *Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls (2016) - IF *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Pascal, Young Asbel Lhant *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Kellas, Khroma, Sodia, Ted *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Agria, Sylph *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Boy with Neif, Muse, Sindra *The World Ends With You (2008) - Raimu "Rhyme" Bito, Uzuki Yashiro *Time and Eternity (2013) - Lucy *Trinity Universe (2010) - Tsubaki *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Cordelia gi Randgriz, Martha Lipponen *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - Nikola Graf *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Cordelia gi Randgriz *Wild Arms 4 (2006) - Yulie Ahtreide *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar *Yaiba: Ninja Gaiden Z (2014) - Momiji *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Etranger *Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles (2005) - Laila, Megumi *Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury (2006) - Laila, Megumi Theme Park Attractions *Disneyland Paris 25th Anniversary: Grand Opening (2017) - Princess Aurora Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (343) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (218) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2019. Category:American Voice Actors